


Positive Reinforcement:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Fucking Hot Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposure, F/M, Flogging, Foreplay, General, Handcuffs, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Licking, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Nudity, Oral, Orgasms, Polygamy, Positive Reinforcement/Positive Reinforcing, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reward/Rewards, Rimming, Romance, Rope Bondage, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Reward/Sexual Rewards, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve gets rewarded from his lovers, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This ir part of the series, Enjoy!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Fucking Hot Series: [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597174
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue: (1): Part A:

*Summary: Steve gets rewarded from his lovers, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This ir part of the series, Enjoy!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was glad that the day is over with, It ended on a great note, The Former Seal just wants to spend time with his lovers, & enjoy his time with them.

Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams were talking about the day’s events, & how proud they were of how their lover acted, & handled the situation. The Blond said this, as they were getting their surprise ready for their super seal, & they can’t wait to see his reaction, when he comes home.

“He realize that he has to much to lose this time, & he knew that we all couldn’t survive without him, He took his time to think out a plan, & he saved so many lives, I mean, It was a thing of beauty, Cath”, Danny concluded, He was still in awe of what happened.

“I know, I know, I am so proud of him too, I am glad that we got through to him after so many years, He realized that he means a lot to everyone, & he means something to the world”, The Former _**Navy Intelligence** **Officer**_ said with pride.

The Naval Beauty checked her watch, & Catherine said, “We are done in here, Let’s get undressed, & be ready for Steve”. They went to do just that, It took a lot of hard work, but their relationship is on the right track, The Threesome Couple are very happy.

When Steve came home, The Hunky Brunette called out to his lovers, & they replied in unison, “In the bedroom”, & he went in, found them posing seductively on the bed. They looked at him, like he was a piece of meat, He gulped, cause he knew what that meant. They were in the mood to play, He went to them, like a moth drawn to a flame.


	2. Chapter One: (2): Part B:

"Mmmmm, You are looking very delicious, **_Commander_** ", Catherine cooed seductively, & breathlessly, as she slapped his ass, as she was stalking him like prey. She was so proud of him, & the brunette beauty was gonna show him that he is worthy of her praise. Catherine was horny, & ready to have some fun, as she licked the outer shell of his ear.

Steve shivered in response, & asked, "Not that I'm complaining, What's this all about ?", as he was trying to control his breathing. He knew that his lovers are trying to get him in the mood. Danny equally purred with seduction, as he answered his question. "You were such a good boy, You deserve a reward, **_Baby_** ", He whipped off his shirt, & tossed across the room, like it was offending him. Steve moaned, as the blond was playing, & torturing with his nipples.

Catherine was getting wild with lust, as she was watching the scene unfold in front of her, Steve was putty in their hands. She grabbed him by the waistband of his cargo pants, as she worked her way down, kissing his body. She swiftly pulled down his pants in one swoop, He was exposed, as he went commando. She mock gasped, "Going commando, **_Naughty Commander_** ", She said seductively & winked at him. She went down on her knees, & took him into his mouth, while the loudmouth detective rimmed him from behind.

The Dark-Haired Man didn’t know which way to turn, Cause the sensation was so good. He was going forward towards Catherine, & back to Danny. They weren’t playing around, & he wasn’t gonna stop the fun. If this is the way that he is gonna get rewarded, He could definitely get use to this for sure.

Catherine was doing that humming thing that she knew drives Steve crazy, & wild. He was taking everything that she gave him, like a man. It was nice to feel cherished once in awhile, & he feels safe, & protected by his lovers. It was the only time, that he could feel like that he was like himself again.

Steve moaned, as the shorter man was massaging his asscheeks, He never thought of that area is somewhere intimate. **“God, This feels ** _so_** good”**, He thought to himself, as that was happening. Danny smirked, cause he was glad that he had this effect on him. He hopes in the future, that he can still have this effect on him.

“Please don’t stop, Please don’t leave me”, Steve was practically begging. Catherine & Danny both hate hearing this coming out of his mouth, & blamed his parents for starting this. “We are not gonna leave you”, The Beautiful Intelligence Officer said assuring him. Danny concurred by saying this, as he kissed his back with comforting kisses.

“Come on, The reward doesn’t stop here, We got a surprise set up in the bedroom”, Danny said, as he pushed him lightly, encouraging him to go on. They made their way upstairs, where everything was all set up. Steve took everything in, & was in awe of all of the effort, that his lovers put into the evening for him.

“This is so beautiful”, Steve said breathlessly, as he checked out the whole setting, It was just perfect, & it was them. “Glad you approved, **_Stud_** ”, Catherine whispered seductively, as she nibbled on the outer shell of his ear. Danny grasped him by his dick, & pushed him on to the bed. Where the fun can really begin, & they can get on with their night.

“Your night is about to get hotter”, Catherine said full of promise. As she attacks his lips, Danny gets into position, & he attacks his upper body, while the sultry vixen works on his lower half. Steve never felt this aroused this before, & knew that was to be expected, & there was more to come. As he was gripping the sheets, He howled, as he was being sucked dry by the wicked mouth of his blond lover.


End file.
